Magia en la música
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Slash/Drarry/Hanny/Drastoria/OoC/T] Capítulo 2: Draco y Harry se vuelven a ver en el andén 9 3/4 después de varios años de no hacerlo, desde que una mañana uno despertó y se dio cuenta de la ausencia del otro en su cama. Este fic participa en el Cuarto Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
1. Dream

**LEER ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON EL CAPÍTULO : Este fic es una serie de One-shots de los retos de Sexy Serpents del foro el "Mapa del Mortífago" por lo tanto el summary cambia de acuerdo al one shot actualizado, si te interesó el summary actual, avanza hasta el último capítulo, por supuesto estás invitado a leer los anteriores, todos tienen sus advertencias y resúmenes al inicio de cada OS. Sin más que decir por el momento, los One-Shots:**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencia: [Slash/Drarry/Harco/OoC/Rate-T] Les aconsejo que escuchen la canción antes de leer el fic y si es posible leer la letra completa.**

 **Summary: Draco Malfoy empieza el sexto año en Hogwarts, al mismo tiempo empieza a tener unos extraños sueños en los que aparece la persona de la que se ha enamorado.**

 **Palabras: 10,944 D:**

 **Este fic participa en el Tercer Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **Magia en la música**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Primera participación

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. _Dream_ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

 _We all are living in a dream,  
But life ain't what it seems  
Oh everything's a mess  
And all these sorrows I have seen  
They lead me to believe  
That everything's a mess _

_But I wanna dream  
I wanna dream  
Leave me to dream_

\- Imagine Dragons

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

\- Ven aquí Draco querido.

Al escuchar esa siseante voz, Draco sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, pero no lo demostró. Se acercó hasta la sombría figura que se encontraba en el centro de ese descuidado jardín en la mansión Riddle. Al llegar al centro del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo esa ceremonia, se inclinó en una elegante reverencia para demostrar respeto al mago oscuro frente a él y después se arrodilló.

\- Sé que serás tan buen súbdito como lo fue alguna vez tu padre - siseó el Lord Oscuro y extendió su mano.

Draco entendió a la perfección y le tendió su mano izquierda. El Lord le tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo un poco más. Colocó la punta de la varita unos centímetros más arriba de su muñeca y empezó a recitar un conjuro en un claro siseo de serpiente.

Draco reconoció la lengua de las serpientes por su duelo con Harry Potter en su segundo año, pero todo se esfumó de su mente al sentir un fuerte ardor en su antebrazo. Parecía como si le estuvieran derramando lava sobre la zona.

A los segundos, Draco sintió todo su brazo como si estuviera quemándose con fuego maldito y seguido de esto, su cuerpo entero se sintió consumir. El dolor le nubló la vista, mientras que su mente no podía procesar nada, ni siquiera el desesperante dolor que estaba recibiendo.

No gritó, no humillaría ni mancharía de esa manera el apellido Malfoy, atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió con fuerza. La sangre empezó a brotar y resbalarse de las comisuras de su boca, pero no soltó ni un solo gemido o jadeo de dolor.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el calor que abrasaba su cuerpo empezó a disminuir y centrarse en su antebrazo donde al abrir los ojos -no se dio cuenta cuando los cerró-, pudo ver la marca tenebrosa. Levantó la mirada y esos terroríficos ojos rojos se fijaron en los suyos grises. El Señor Tenebroso mostraba una sonrisa demasiado tétrica, pero gracias al dolor que acababa de padecer no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción.

\- Levántate - le ordenaron y él obedeció -. Muy bien hecho querido Draco, debo decir que tú has sido uno de los pocos en no gritar, tu padre debe estar orgulloso.

Y Draco esperaba que fuera cierto, porque además de haber aceptado la marca para que el Lord sacara a su padre de Azkaban, lo había hecho porque Lucius siempre lo había querido, porque confiaba en todo lo que su padre le había contado y quería creer en ese mundo que su padre había estado pintando en su mente desde que tenía cinco años, cuando lo sentaba en su regazo y le contaba sobre la grandeza de la sangre pura y lo maravilloso que sería el mundo cuando el Señor Tenebroso volviera.

\- Muy bien Draco - continuó el Lord Oscuro -, al ver cuán fiel me eres, te daré tu primera misión.

\- Será un honor, _Mi Lord_ \- dijo con voz un poco ronca y una leve inclinación de cabeza pues sentía que si inclinaba la mitad de su cuerpo se iría de bruces y sería la burla del lugar.

El mago oscuro sonrió de la manera más macabra que cualquiera en el mundo lo haría y dijo:

\- Tienes que matar a Dumbledore.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

La noche después de la iniciación no era la primera vez que soñaba con él, pero era la primera vez que tendría _ese_ sueño.

En él, se encuentra un pequeño Draco Malfoy de alrededor de unos cinco años. Ve que está en la parte más oscura de un extraño cuarto, sentado en el suelo con sus tiernas piernitas encogidas y rodeadas con sus bracitos.

El pequeño se estremece y parece temblar, poco a poco los gemidos y sollozos empiezan a llenar el lugar y su corazón parece sentir el mismo dolor que siente el pequeño. Draco -en su sueño- se acerca, llega hasta la lúgubre esquina y coloca su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

Entonces su punto de vista cambia, ya no es la persona que veía al pequeño Malfoy, ahora es el pequeño. Con sus manitas se limpia los ojos y las mejillas, levanta la mirada para ver quien le acaricia el cabello y lo ve.

Ahí está Harry Potter, mirándole con ternura y acariciándole los cabellos al pequeño Draco que siempre había admirado al _niño-que-vivió_ y derrotó al mago malo que sus padres parecían extrañar tanto pues siempre lo estaban mencionando.

De pronto gritos de terror y dolor llenan el cuarto, que Draco reconoce como su habitación. El rubito empieza a temblar y sus manitas cubren sus orejas. Harry lo toma entre sus brazos y lo estrecha entre ellos.

Draco, entonces, empieza a ver imágenes de la celebración post-iniciación, cómo si giraran en torno a ellos y sus lágrimas vuelven a rodar por sus mejillas. Harry le oculta el rostro en su pecho y lo arrulla.

\- Shh… ya pasó - lo escucha murmurar.

De pronto todo sonido se detiene y cuando Harry lo separa de su pecho para limpiarle las mejillas puede ver que están sobre su cama y con las cortinas corridas. El moreno lo recuesta sobre la cama, lo arropa y le vuelve a acariciar el cabello.

\- Duerme pequeño, ya estoy contigo.

Draco cierra los ojos y todo se vuelve negro.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Draco está fanfarroneando frente a sus amigos, no quiere parecer débil frente a ellos pues no confía por completo en sus compañeros y teme que si habla sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, estos lleguen a oídos del Lord.

Cuando se da cuenta de que Potter se ha colado al vagón de Slytherin siente su corazón acelerado y teme que alguno de sus compañeros note al moreno, por lo que sigue su fanfarronería -cuidando de no soltar las palabras _marca tenebrosa, Señor Tenebroso_ y, sobre todo, _matar a Dumbledore_ \- aunque sepa que Harry lo etiquetará como a un mortífago más. Pero es mejor así, pues de ese modo las cosas deben ser. Él siempre ha sido el enemigo jurado de Harry Potter, y a pesar de que sus sentimientos cambiaron desde el cuarto año, eso no debe cambiar, no ahora que se había decidido por seguir a su familia.

Al llegar a Hogsmade hace que sus compañeros se adelanten y continúa con el teatro en el que se ha convertido su vida escolar.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

La noche de su primer día en Hogwarts volvió a soñar con Potter y su yo de cinco años, aunque parecía un poco más grande que la vez anterior.

Como la vez anterior, veía al pequeño Draco, en pijama, aovillado esta vez sobre su cama, tal y como lo había dejado Potter en el sueño anterior. Se acercó hasta él y cuando le acarició el cabello, su punto de vista cambia y levantando la mirada ve a Potter inclinado en la orilla de la cama y sonriéndole amistosamente. Draco nota el moretón en su nariz, la prueba de lo que le hizo esa noche.

\- Potter - se escucha el sonido de su tierna voz de niño.

\- Harry - dice el moreno.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tú puedes llamarme Harry, pequeño - sonríe nuevamente.

Draco no le responde la sonrisa, no puede aunque no sepa el por qué, tal vez porque no confía en lo que sus ojos están viendo. Estira la mano y con las puntas de sus dedos roza la nariz contraria, ve la mueca que provoca en el otro y retira su mano con rapidez.

\- Lo siento - vuelve a murmurar su tierna voz.

\- No te preocupes pequeño - dice en tono conciliador, acaricia su cabello mientras lo sigue viendo con ternura haciendo que el pecho de Draco se contraiga y duela.

Las lágrimas inundan sus ojos grises y un sollozo sale de su boca. Se levanta y se arroja a los brazos del moreno que no duda en recibirlo entre ellos y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento Harry - solloza -, lo siento.

\- Shh… - lo arrulla - todo está bien, Draco.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que entraron al nuevo curso, Draco ha estado ocupado con sus "investigaciones" y su misión, además de tratar de evitar encontrarse con Harry en cualquier parte del pasillo.

Sabía que lo espiaba, que lo seguía con la mirada y lo seguía por los pasillos y Draco ha puesto todo de sí para evitarlo. No sabía cómo rayos lo hacía pero siempre podía sentir la magia de Potter rodeándolo, acechándolo y estaba demasiado fastidiado. Empezó a dejar de ir al comedor y a faltar a las clases que tenía compartidas con los Leones, para deshacerse de todos los puntos de encuentro que tenía con el _Elegido_.

La reparación del armario estaba tardando más de lo que había esperado.

Un día recibió una carta de su madre, para cualquiera que la leyera sería una carta como la de cualquier madre, preocupada y amorosa, preguntando por su semana en Hogwarts. Pero para Draco era una amenaza del Lord diciéndole que se apurara o la vida de su madre peligraría, tenía que hacer algo pronto.

Decidió buscar algo en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, algo que le ayudara, que a los ojos del Señor Oscuro se viera que estaba cumpliendo con su misión, porque lo estaba, era solo que necesitaba más tiempo para arreglar el maldito armario.

Encontró lo que buscaba en un libro de maldiciones y ese mismo día se puso en ello.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

En cuanto vio su habitación en penumbras en su sueño, dejó de temblar. Esta vez Draco había empezado el sueño siendo él mismo; se miró las manos y pudo ver que seguía siendo un niño, aunque recordaba el pijama de dragones volando sobre un fondo color verde oscuro, se lo habían regalado en su cumpleaños número siete.

Se sentó en su lugar sobre la cama y esperó ansioso la llegada de Harry, pero pasaron los minutos y el moreno no llegaba.

La oscuridad se empezó a expandir y Draco a temblar al encontrarse completamente solo. Los gritos, de dolor y de éxtasis, llenaron el lugar y en las paredes de su cuarto se proyectaron escenas de él en la fiesta de iniciación.

Draco cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos con sus manos, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos a raudales. La puerta de su habitación se abrió con estrépito, abrió los ojos asustado pero sólo pudo ver una figura alta en la puerta, no fue sino hasta que ésta se apresuró a llegar a su lado que pudo ver que se trataba de Harry.

\- Tranquilo - dijo Harry cuando llegó a su lado -, lamento llegar tarde.

Con un movimiento de varita cerró las cortinas y se subió a la cama para atraer el cuerpo del pequeño y sentarlo sobre su regazo. Draco se dejó hacer, rodeó el torso de Harry con sus cortos brazos y después de unos minutos habló.

\- No eres el Harry real, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Draco, su voz aún sonaba infantil.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - recibió como respuesta.

Draco no dijo nada por un par de minutos pero luego respondió.

\- No lo eres - dijo con resolución, el cuerpo del mayor se tensó pero se relajó casi al instante.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? - sintió el soplo del aliento sobre su cabeza.

\- Porque el verdadero Harry me odia - apretó su agarre sobre el torso y escondió su rostro en el pecho contrario -, porque el verdadero Harry nunca me trataría como lo haces tú.

El moreno le acarició los cabellos.

\- Y mañana tú también me odiarás - declaró.

\- ¿Draco? - Harry trató de separarlo pero él se aferró, impidiéndoselo - ¿Qué pasará mañana?

Draco sollozó pero no dijo nada, Harry tampoco, solo lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo arrulló hasta que todo se volvió negro para Draco.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Pudo ver el odio en esos ojos color verde brillante, en los verdaderos, no en los de su sueño. Harry lo sabía, que él había maldecido el collar que había sido enviado para Dumbledore y no pudo soportarlo.

Giró sobre sí mismo y se echó a correr evitando a todo el alumnado. Se adentró en las mazmorras, cruzó la Sala común de Slytherin a zancadas hasta llegar a su habitación privada y cerró con un portazo y colocando un hechizo de privacidad. Se dejó caer en la cama y se aovilló tal y como el pequeño Draco lo hacía en sus sueños.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una adolescente con el corazón roto, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando aceptó portar la marca, creyó que podría soportar todo, no le importaba nada en realidad más que ayudar a su familia, su relación con Harry nunca fue buena así que creyó que no cambiaría.

Pero si antes creía que Harry lo odiaba, ahora estaba completamente seguro, pues esa mirada que le dirigió cuando se lo encontró en los pasillos era completamente diferente a todas las anteriores.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, cuando los abrió estaba dentro de su sueño, en su habitación y completamente a oscuras. Todavía tenía puesto el pijama de Dragones.

Se sentó en el colchón y esperó. Pasaron los minutos, los gritos y las imágenes empezaron a rondarlo, pero Harry todavía no aparecía. Los gritos de terror de los muggles le hacían estremecerse. De pronto todo cesó y creyendo que había sido Harry el que lo había detenido, abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada para buscarlo, pero todo seguía en penumbras, las cortinas abiertas y una nueva escena presentándose en la pared frente a él.

Era Katie Bell, acompañada por una de sus amigas y con un paquete en sus manos que Draco reconoció al instante. Cuando Bell lo abrió y lo tocó pudo ver todo como si se lo estuvieran presentando en cámara lenta. La maldición entró por la piel de sus dedos y se expandió por su brazo hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando la escuchó gritar cerró sus ojos y se tapó los oídos, se volvió a aovillar en la cama, con las frazadas cubriéndolo por completo hasta que todo se volvió negro para Draco.

Harry no se había presentado.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Vacaciones de Navidad, Draco volvió a su casa para pasarlas con su madre, no la dejaría sola en esas fechas con el tipo de compañía que tendría, pero al llegar a la mansión, se preguntó por un momento si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el colegio.

Al entrar al salón en busca de Narcissa se quedó plantado en el sitio al ver a la persona que lo aguardaba.

El señor Oscuro, en toda su _gloria,_ estaba sentado en una silla, la mejor de todas y la que usualmente usaba su padre, pues era antigua, de madera de roble oscura, con acolchado forrado de tela color verde oscuro, con un respaldo que le hacía ver imponente.

Draco buscó a su madre entre el gentío que estaba apostado en toda la orilla de la sala y la encontró detrás del Lord, junto a su tía Bellatrix y su esposo. Se relajó un poco al encontrarla sana y salva, no parecía haber sufrido ataques o maltratos.

Se acercó hasta llagar con el Lord y se arrodilló esperando lo que sea que tuviera que pasar. Draco no era tonto, por supuesto que sabía que al llegar a su casa recibiría la _bienvenida_ por parte del señor Tenebroso.

\- Estoy decepcionado, Draco, pensaba que para este entonces ya estaríamos festejando la muerte del viejo - su siseante voz se escuchaba muy enfadada y Draco se estremeció - Creo que necesito darte un incentivo.

Con un movimiento de su mano, su tía y su esposo tomaron a su madre de los brazos y la llevaron al centro del salón. Narcissa no hacía nada por evitarlo, se dejó llevar, dócil pero no sumisa, su mirada estaba dirigida al frente, fría, y su barbilla levantada. Draco se estremeció y su mirada reflejó su miedo.

\- Recibirás tu castigo, pero al primer grito tuyo, el resto lo recibirá tu madre - sentenció.

Draco tembló y le dirigió una mirada asustada a su madre, quien se la devolvió diciéndole con los ojos que lo hiciera, que gritara, que ella lo soportaría, pero Draco no lo permitiría.

El primer _Crucio_ le dio en el pecho, potente, con fuerza, pero Draco no gritó, se mordió el labio con fuerza; por supuesto que ese dolor no lo distraería, era una caricia comparado con el dolor de la maldición. Cuando terminó, dirigió su mirada a su madre, quien tenía una expresión impasible, pero sus ojos demostraban la angustia que sufría. A su lado Bellatrix sonreía como la esquizofrénica que era. La morena levantó la varita a una orden de su amo y el segundo _Crucio_ le impactó en el torso y el tercero en la espalda lanzado por alguien que no alcanzó a ver.

Sintió que su tortura había durado una década, pero no había sido ni media hora. Draco no había soltado ni un solo grito, pero sí se había desplomado en el suelo y se retorcía de dolor, su boca chorreaba sangre de su labio y al final del castigo, vomitó mucha más desde su estómago.

El Lord parecía satisfecho al acabar, se levantó de la silla y salió seguido de sus súbditos. A los pocos segundos Draco sintió las manos de su madre en su frente y luego todo se volvió negro.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

A mitad de enero Draco estaba preparando un veneno en una de las mazmorras, se veía muy pálido y demacrado, con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Después de que un Draco de diez años se quedara solo en su habitación -el tercer sueño que pasaba sin la compañía del niño-que-vivió-, esperando a alguien que ya no iba a volver, había empezado a dormir muy poco para evitarlos, incluso tomaba de vez en cuando la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Cuando terminó el veneno lo revolvió con una botella de Hidromiel y se encargó de que llegara al viejo Slughorn con la esperanza de que la compartiera o se la regalara al director. Pero parecía que no había funcionado y había sido interceptada, pues después de un par de meses Dumbledore seguía en la escuela, igual que el profesor de pociones.

Un día, al entrar al Gran Comedor pudo ver a Bell hablando con Potter y cuando el moreno le dirigió la mirada no pudo hacer nada más que huir.

Entró al baño de la fastidiosa Myrtle -quien para su sorpresa se había convertido en un extraño apoyo para él-, pero Potter lo siguió y se desató el caos. Empezaron a lanzarse hechizos, Draco estaba muy desesperado, asustado y dolido por la falta del Harry que lo mimaba en sus sueños, que el hechizo que se había jurado no volver a usar, empezó a salir de su boca, pero para su sorpresa uno le dio de lleno en el pecho, el cual empezó a sentir arder.

Soltó su varita y llevó sus manos a su torso, cuando las levantó estaban bañadas en sangre. Un jadeo salió de su boca y se dejó caer de espaldas. Sentía como las fuerzas se escapaban, su visión se nublaba y el ardor desaparecía.

Una voz empezó a entonar un extraño mantra, el ardor volvía pero desaparecía por completo al instante. Pudo ver a Potter, juraría que le había dirigido una mirada aterrada y preocupada, pero antes de poder asegurarse todo se había vuelto negro.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Ahora sobre las sábanas estaba un Draco de trece años, el cual dudaba que después del ataque pudiera despertarse en ese momento. Se sentó sobre el colchón y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y ocultó el rostro en el hueco entre sus rodillas y su pecho.

Los gritos y torturas empezaron a escucharse por la habitación y Draco se aferró más a sí mismo.

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, pero Draco no le hizo el menor caso, escuchó la voz del Lord reprenderlo por su falta de acción contra Dumbledore y su sentencia. Cuando escuchó el primer _Crucio_ se abrazó con más fuerza. Escuchó sus propios jadeos y un par de segundos nada.

Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon y le atrajeron a un pecho, Draco elevó la mirada y pudo ver a Harry Potter abrazándolo con fuerza y sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas. Recibió un beso en la frente y otros más por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - repetía Harry como un mantra, con súplica.

Draco se recuperó del shock inicial por ver a Harry de nuevo junto a él y se incorporó para poder rodear los hombros del moreno.

\- No Harry, no tengo nada que perdonarte - le dijo mientras lo atraía más a su cuerpo y le acariciaba la espalda y los cabellos.

\- Te hice daño, casi te mato - declaró con la voz rota.

\- No es verdad, tú no lo hiciste, fue el verdadero Harry - sintió el otro cuerpo tensarse - tú no fuiste, tú nunca lo harías.

Harry se separó, lo miró a los ojos con tristeza y desconsuelo.

\- ¿Y al verdadero Harry? - Draco lo miró confundido - ¿lo perdonarías? - explicó.

Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta, elevo las cejas hasta desaparecerlas tras su flequillo, después sonrió.

\- Por supuesto - sintió a Harry relajarse.

\- ¿Por qué lo harías? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido, se veía muy confundido, Draco le volvió a sonreír antes de responderle:

\- Lo amo - se rio ante la cara de sorpresa del moreno -. He estado enamorado de Harry Potter desde el cuarto año - declaró.

Harry entonces puso una cara tan seria que Draco se asustó.

\- ¿Entonces por qué sigues a Voldemort?

Draco se estremeció por la mención del nombre, pero sus ojos reflejaron una gran tristeza.

\- Mi familia - fue todo lo que dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Harry apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Draco y después de dirigirle una mirada cargada de un sentimiento que el rubio no pudo identificar, se acercó a él y lo besó, esta vez en los labios.

Draco se sorprendió al principio, pero al sentir al moreno apretarle contra él, le rodeó la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al más grande. Harry rompió el beso y pegó sus labios a la frente de Draco, le rodeó los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Te protegeré, Draco, lo juro.

Draco sonrió, correspondió el abrazo apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y cerró sus ojos.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

 _Esa_ noche -lamentablemente- llegó, el armario evanescente por fin funcionaba y Draco, después de activarlo, salió de la Sala de los Menesteres y corrió buscando a Harry. Tal vez no podía negarse a ser una marioneta del Lord, pero no por eso dejaría que todo se fuera a la mierda y salvaría lo único que le importaba además de su familia.

Después de pasarse el año entero evitando al moreno, pero aun sintiendo su magia a su alrededor, podía encontrarla rápidamente en casi cualquier parte del castillo, por eso le extrañó que al parecer no estaba dentro de este.

No faltaba mucho para que el último de los mortífagos encargados para la misión saliera por el armario. De pronto la sintió, la magia de Harry venía de la torre de Astronomía.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, entró azotando la puerta, pero de pronto desapareció. Demasiado intrigado, Draco subió las escaleras y cuando casi estuvo en lo más alto, la sintió, la magia de Dumbledore, muy débil. Quiso correr, dar la vuelta y seguir buscando a Harry, pero empezó a escuchar todo el revuelo en el castillo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Terminó de subir los escalones y lo encontró junto al balcón, se veía demasiado débil, con piel ceniza y ojos vidriosos. Levantó la varita y lanzó un _expeliarmus_ cuando lo vio agitar la suya. Incluso él se sorprendió, nunca creyó tener el poder suficiente para desarmar al mago más fuerte del bando de la luz.

Cuando lo escuchó ofrecerle la ayuda necesaria, a él y a su familia quiso creer en él, de verdad, de esa manera estaría al lado, no solo de sus padres, sino que de Harry también, Draco bajó su varita pero en ese momento entraron el resto de los mortífagos y tuvo que levantarla una vez más, escuchaba cómo lo animaban a matar al director, pero no podía, se veía como el hombre anciano que es, y sin una varita para defenderse, además Draco no era un asesino.

Entonces llegó Snape y todo se fue a la mierda.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarlo y un pecho apretarse a su espalda sintió relajarse, esa noche los mortífagos celebraron la caída de Dumbledore y el Lord pasó por alto el hecho de que no lo había hecho él, bueno si lo mencionó, pero sólo para que el resto de los magos oscuros se burlaran de él, no para castigarlo, así que para evitar participar en las celebraciones se escabulló junto con su madre, la cual dejó instalada en su habitación y él se refugió en la suya.

Era la primera vez que llegaba después de Harry y lo agradeció infinitamente para no revivir la escena de la muerte de su ex director, que sabía le esperaría en sus sueños.

Draco se giró entre los brazos que le rodeaban y levantó la mirada para ver a Harry. Tenía los ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, las cuales Draco le limpió y con un poco de duda en su mirada, se acercó a los labios de Harry y le dio un suave beso.

\- Lo siento, Harry, lo siento mucho - le rodeó con sus brazos y se apretó al cuerpo contrario.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Sí lo es.

\- No, escucha… - quiso separarse de él para verlo a los ojos, pero Draco lo impidió y aferró a él.

\- Yo dejé entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts - confesó.

Harry se detuvo, lo aferró y le acarició los cabellos.

\- No fue tu culpa - repitió.

Draco soltó un sollozo y lo abrazó con más fuerza. No volvieron a hablar, se quedaron abrazados, Harry acariciando sus rubios cabellos y Draco la espalda del moreno.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

El séptimo año llegó y Draco volvió a Hogwarts. Eran si acaso la mitad de los alumnos del año anterior, en un setenta por ciento sangres puras, y el resto mestizos. Ni un solo hijo de muggles, hubiera sido un suicidio el presentarse.

Creyó que al alejarse de su casa y los mortífagos no vería más torturas ni injusticias, pero estaba muy equivocado. La mayoría de los ataques iban dirigidos a Gryffindors, mestizos o los más pequeños. Crabbe y Goyle solían participar. A diario las camas de la enfermería estaban todas ocupadas.

Y los nuevos maestros de Defensa eran los peores. Los hermanos Carrow eran despiadados y no les importaba que los "oponentes" fueran niños y adolescentes. Al ser un sangre pura no se metían mucho con Draco, pero al ser un mortífago inútil lo hacían de vez en cuando.

Al pasar las semanas, los alumnos que sufrían la mayoría de los ataques empezaron a desaparecer, nadie parecía saber en dónde se ocultaban, pero Draco tenía una ligera idea, por eso se ofreció a ser el vigilante del séptimo piso.

Sus sueños con Harry no dejaron de aparecer y Harry siempre se presentaba. El Draco de su sueño alcanzó su propia edad y ahora era como si los verdaderos Harry y Draco estuvieran juntos y platicando. Hablaban generalmente de lo que sucedía en Hogwarts, siempre era Draco el que hablaba y Harry escuchaba, más que nada porque el rubio sabía que Harry era una invención de su imaginación, Harry no tenía por qué contar nada.

Todo iba muy bien hasta un día poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Draco estaba haciendo su guardia en el séptimo piso, cuando al doblar al pasillo donde aparece la entrada a la sala de los Menesteres vio a la menor de los Weasley pedir la entrada. Se quedó ahí viéndola dar tres vueltas y después entrar. Draco se giró para continuar pero alguien lo esperaba.

Amycus Carrow.

Draco no se preocupó por la comadreja junior, ni por el resto de los alumnos escondidos, Amycus era idiota, nunca se le pasaría por la mente la existencia de la sala, pero lo que no se le pasaría era el hecho de que había dejado ir a una alumna sin un castigo.

\- Sabía que eras un traidor - dijo con malicia.

Lo tomó de la túnica y empezó a arrastrarlo en dirección de las escaleras. Draco sabía que sólo de una manera podría salir de esa, mandar a la mierda su orgullo y suplicar fingiendo ser un cobarde.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! No me lleves con Snape, me torturará.

Amycus sonrió con maldad y apresuró el paso.

\- ¡Por favor! Es sólo que yo no podía con esa Comadreja, ella me ha hechizado varias veces. Iba a ir por Crabbe y Goyle para esperarla y atacarla entre los tres - dijo a la desesperada.

El mortífago sólo lo miro con perversidad y le sonrió despectivo, llegaron a la oficina del nuevo director y le dio tres fuertes golpes a la madera. Snape abrió furioso y al verlos arqueó una ceja.

\- Snape - dijo sin miramiento - vi a este bueno para nada dejar ir a una alumna que hacía algo prohibido.

\- ¿Ah sí? - dijo sin una pizca de emoción - ¿Y qué estaba haciendo esa alumna?

\- Pues, no sé, estaba en el séptimo piso, y desapareció por la pared - Draco vio como la expresión de Snape cambiaba por un segundo pero se recuperó en seguida -, eso claramente es contra las reglas.

Draco juntó todas sus fuerzas para no poner los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y bien, Malfoy? ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

\- ¡No la dejé ir! - dijo con el mismo tono desesperado - Sólo iba por apoyo.

\- No es verdad, yo vi claramente cómo lo dejabas pasar - dijo mientras lo sacudía con el agarre de su túnica.

\- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Malfoy?

Sí, Draco lo sabía, sesión de _Cruciatus_ frente a toda la escuela, pero cómo el _cobarde_ que todos lo creían suplicó por misericordia, la cual no le fue concedida.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Draco abrió los ojos y al acostumbrarse a la penumbra lo primero que vio fue el pecho de Harry. Se incorporó y lo vio esbozar una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se conectaron. Se movió un poco y a pesar de ser un sueño pudo sentir claramente el dolor atravesarlo.

Su rostro se convirtió en una mueca y Harry se incorporó rápidamente para ayudarle.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de preocupación.

\- Nada, lo de siempre - dijo como si nada.

No pudo permanecer incorporado y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas de seda verde con una mueca.

\- Draco - le llamo Harry con un tono de advertencia.

Draco suspiró y se lo contó todo, Harry al saber lo que había hecho lo miró con admiración y cuando le habló sobre el castigo, la furia llenó las esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban.

\- Está bien, Harry, estoy bien - dijo atrayéndolo para darle un beso y recostarse sobre su pecho.

Harry lo abrazó con cuidado y le besó la frente. Después de unos minutos de silencio le volvió a hablar.

\- Draco, después de las vacaciones no vuelvas al colegio.

Draco se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No vuelvas.

\- Pero…

\- No importa, ya no confían en ti, lo más seguro es que ya no podrás proteger a los demás y sólo serás un blanco más.

Draco lo observó en silencio, lo que decía Harry era muy cierto, pero ¿refugiarse en su casa? El Lord ya no estaba en ella, se había ido a la mansión Riddle, es claro que sería mucho más seguro.

\- Está bien - claudicó.

Harry sonrió levemente.

\- Gracias - lo estrechó en sus brazos con cuidado y le besó la frente.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Esa Navidad fue la peor de su vida. Los mortífagos la celebraban de manera muy peculiar, secuestrando muggles para torturarlos y hacer un extraño juego llamado "Cazando al Muggle".

Draco no participó y su padre tampoco al no tener varita, su madre no era como su hermana y soltando un simple: "eso no es propio para una dama", se libró. Los tres se quedaron en la mansión, sintiéndose más lúgubre que nunca.

Draco se retiró temprano y se fue a su habitación para prepararse para dormir.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Ese día llegó primero, pero el Draco de su sueño ya contaba con su varita, cerró las cortinas de su cama y lanzó un hechizo de silencio para evitar escuchar los gritos. Se acostó y abrazó una almohada esperando que llegara el moreno. No había pasado mucho cuando sintió a Harry rodearlo desde atrás y plantarle un suave beso en la nuca y otro detrás de su oreja.

\- Feliz Navidad, Dragón - susurró.

Draco sonrió y se giró, besó los labios contrarios mientras le rodeaba el cuello, se separó y con un suspiro dijo:

\- Feliz Navidad, Harry.

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso, esta vez más apasionado, de un momento a otro Harry quedó sobre Draco, se separó para verlo desde arriba, Draco tenía la vista nublada y las mejillas sonrojadas, y el rubio también pudo ver un sonrojo en las de Harry.

\- Harry - susurró -, te amo.

Harry apretó los labios, pero lo miró con devoción, le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez no se detuvo, dejó caer la mitad de su cuerpo para apresar el del rubio. Draco abrió las piernas para que encajaran sus cuerpos y cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron Draco soltó un gemido.

Harry le empezó a desabotonar la camisa del pijama, Draco al sentirlo se estremeció, pero correspondió llevando sus manos hasta el final de la camisa. Harry se incorporó y con la ayuda de Draco pasó su camisa por encima de la cabeza, después él le quitó la suya. Se volvieron a recostar y cuando sintieron la piel del torso contrario gimieron al unísono.

Después de un intenso beso, Harry se separó y empezó a recorrer el cuello del rubio con sus labios y su lengua, frotó su pelvis con la de Draco que jadeaba por las sensaciones que le provocaba. Los labios de Harry llegaron a sus tetillas y Draco gimió con más fuerza, rodeó las caderas de Harry con sus piernas y exigió más contacto, el cual le fue concedido. Harry abandonó su presa en su pecho y se fue más abajo para usar su boca _en_ Draco.

Draco no iba a aguantar mucho, pues además de que nunca había recibido atenciones de ese tipo, hacía mucho que no tenía tiempo para auto complacerse, con las presiones del Lord, los Carrow y la preocupación por su familia.

Pero en ese momento se le olvidó todo, su mente quedó en blanco y lo único que permaneció en ella fue Harry, Harry con él, Harry entre sus piernas, Harry dándole un placer que parecía real a pesar de estar en un sueño.

Cuando lanzó su último gemido, Harry subió dándole besitos por toda la piel a su paso, hasta sus labios. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente, intentó abrirlos pero no podía, estaba demasiado cansado.

\- Harry - suspiró.

\- Shhh… - dijo Harry antes de darle un suave beso - duerme.

\- Harry - susurró al sentir al moreno atraerlo a su cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, pero antes de que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre él lo escuchó murmurar:

\- Creo que me vas a provocar un momento de lo más incómodo con Hermione.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Draco estaba aterrado al ver a Harry en el centro del saloncito de su casa, porque él sabía que sí era Harry ese chico sucio y con el rostro desfigurado, con una de sus cejas y el pómulo del mismo lado hinchados, logrando que el ojo no se viera, pero para Draco uno era suficiente. En cuanto sus ojos grises se encontraron con el único ojo visible del extraño supo que era él.

Harry le dirigió la mirada, pero no pudo descifrarla, sabía que el moreno estaba tratando de decirle algo. Por un momento le pareció encontrar a _su_ Harry en su mirada, pero no era posible, pues el Harry que le pertenecía era una ilusión, un sueño en su subconsciente.

Pero Draco amaba a este Harry, por eso no lo delató y cuando los chicos tuvieron oportunidad, hizo lo posible por ayudarlos a pesar de saber que el Lord los castigaría pues su padre ya lo había llamado.

Cuando Harry le robó su varita -en realidad no había forcejeado con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que no tenía una y le importaba muy poco su propio futuro- Harry lo volvió a ver con esa enigmática mirada, esta vez con sus dos ojos y por un segundo encontró a _su_ Harry en el verdadero, pero sólo fue un segundo, al siguiente, el moreno ya corría a donde estaban sus amigos y el elfo.

Al llegar el Señor Oscuro, Bellatrix trató de excusarse pero el Lord los culpó a todos, y por ende castigándolos a todos.

Para el optimismo de Draco, no fue la sesión de _Cruciatos_ más terrible que había sufrido.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

\- ¿Estas bien? - escuchó incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

\- Lo estoy.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes y preocupados de Harry.

\- Es en serio, estoy bien - dijo pasándole un brazo sobre el pecho, colocó su mano sobre el lugar donde se suponía estaba el corazón del moreno y juraría que lo sintió latir, sentirlo realmente, como si fuera real.

Harry lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo besó en la frente.

\- Ya casi termina, Draco.

Draco no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero respondió apretándose más contra el moreno.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Todo era caos, muerte y desesperación.

Draco corría por los pasillos en busca de Harry, podía sentir su magia ascendiendo, por lo que se fue a las escaleras que empezó a subir de dos en dos, con Crabbe y Goyle a la saga, esperaba que su peso los detuviera el tiempo necesario para encontrar a Harry él solo, pero cuando iba por el quinto piso la magia de Harry desapareció dos pisos arriba, en el séptimo piso, el séptimo.

"¡La Sala de los Menesteres!" se dijo en su mente.

Evitó un hechizo que le pasó rozando por la oreja dejándole escuchando un zumbido por unos segundos. Al girarse vio al pequeño Creevy, pero lo ignoró, aunque sus compañeros no. Lo atacaron y Draco tuvo que intervenir, le lanzó un _confundus_ con un poco de fuerza, solo la necesaria para derribarlo pareciendo estar desmayado.

Crabbe le apuntó pero antes de lanzar el hechizo Draco intervino.

\- ¡Crabbe! Ahora no es el momento, estás perdiendo tiempo valioso idiota, hay que ir por Potter.

Draco continuó subiendo, esperando que realmente no le hicieran nada. Llegó al pasillo indicado y vio a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger entrar en la sala, cuando desaparecieron, Draco se acercó y pidió, rogó por Harry. Cuando la puerta apareció la abrió al tiempo que sus compañeros de casa daban vuelta en el pasillo.

"Mierda"

Draco entró, seguido de los que anteriormente eran sus guardaespaldas, y se puso a buscar a Harry. Cuando lo hizo, el moreno seguía solo, fingió estar dispuesto a atacarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no me delataste, Draco? - escuchó que le preguntaba - Sabías que era yo, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

¿Qué por qué no lo hizo? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Porque te amo y no quiero que mueras? Si como no, en cuanto él soltara esas palabras un avada salido de su propia varita y lanzado por Harry le daría de lleno.

Todo se volvió un revoltijo cuando llegaron Weasley y Granger a salvar a Harry, lo cual agradecía, pero si el idiota de Weasley no los hubiera seguido, Crabbe no hubiera lanzado el fuego maldito y no estarían en peligro de muerte él y Goyle.

Pero entonces vio a Harry, montado en una vieja escoba y volando hacia él. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron Draco juraría que vio a _su_ Harry en el verdadero por segunda vez.

Draco se montó sobre la escoba, abrazando la cintura del verdadero Harry, jurando que se sentía exactamente igual a como se sentía en su sueño, incluso el olor del cuerpo del Harry de su sueño era igual al del verdadero y Draco se perdió en sus sentidos llenos de Harry.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

\- ¡Harry Potter, está muerto! - gritó Voldemort y Draco pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía, el dolor llenándole el pecho hasta la garganta y las lágrimas nublando su mirada.

Se acercó a su madre, siendo lo único que le quedaba, pero cuando vio a Harry levantarse en medio del Gran Comedor no pudo evitar sonreír y levantar la varita -que se había encontrado en el suelo- en contra de los mortífagos, sus padres, que también tenían varitas de extraños empezaron a atacarlos, lo cual fue un alivio para el menor.

De pronto todo el comedor enmudeció y Draco se giró con el corazón en la garganta, el cual regresó a su lugar al ver a Harry de pie y Voldemort en el suelo. Los mortífagos restantes empezaron a huir y los aurores a perseguirlos.

Cuando Harry pareció salir de su ensimismamiento empezó a buscar algo o alguien entre la multitud. Cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos grises, Harry sonrió y Draco se permitió responderle, a pesar de que su mente le dijera que esa sonrisa no era para él, que probablemente había alguien detrás de él que en verdad apreciara el moreno.

Todo se empezó a movilizar de manera extraña, la Guerra estaba acabada y muchas personas no sabían qué hacer.

¿Qué se hace después de acabar con una guerra?

Draco y sus padres se sentaron en el rincón más alejado del gran comedor, el menor se acurrucó en el regazó de su madre y cerró sus ojos, los cuales pesaban demasiado. Todo sonido se detuvo y Draco se sumergió en la oscuridad.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

La noche ya se había cernido sobre Hogwarts, Narcissa estaba acariciando el cabello de su hijo de manera suave y tranquila, lo cual también le ayudaba para quitarse un poco del estrés y los nervios.

\- Buenas noches, señora Malfoy - escuchó que alguien le decía, levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver al mismísimo Potter frente a ella, dándole las buenas noches con educación.

Pero más se sorprendió al ver que Potter le había saludado con la mirada fija en su hijo.

\- Buenas noches, señor Potter - respondió el saludo - ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

El moreno sonrió, sorprendiéndola una vez más, y cuando volvió a hablar, esta vez fijó su mirada en sus ojos.

\- Eso iba a preguntarle yo - pudo verlo mordiéndose el labio con indecisión - ¿Él se encuentra bien? - preguntó haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para señalar a Draco.

\- Por supuesto - respondió casi de inmediato y frunció el ceño cuando lo volvió a ver mordiéndose el labio, esta vez con una expresión de preocupación - Señor Potter, ¿podría decirme qué…

\- No se ha movido - le interrumpió.

La rubia dejó pasar la clara muestra de falta de modales y preguntó:

\- ¿Quién?

\- Draco - se sorprendió de que el moreno llamara a su hijo por su nombre pero no lo demostró, aunque el moreno no lo hubiera visto pues había vuelto a posar la mirada en Draco-. Lleva dormido casi seis horas - informó, ella no había sentido que todo ese tiempo pasara.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de raro? - preguntó, en realidad no entendía el propósito de sus palabras.

\- Nada, señora Malfoy, pero sí lo es el hecho de que no se ha movido en seis horas, lo he estado observando todo este tiempo y no se ha movido nada, ni un solo dedo, mientras que el señor Malfoy lo ha hecho infinidad de veces en sólo dos.

Entonces Narcissa empezó a sentir el pánico al digerir las palabras del moreno. Giró a su hijo boca arriba, moviendo a su esposo que se despertó por el movimiento.

\- ¿Draco? - empezó a llamarlo y a sacudirlo - Draco cariño, por favor despierta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Narcissa? - preguntó Lucius mirando con sospecha al moreno.

\- Es Draco, no despierta - dijo en tono compungido.

\- Está cansado, querida - trató de calmarla.

\- No, no se ha movido en seis horas ¡seis horas, Lucius!

Entonces el miedo y la preocupación empezaron a calar en los esposos.

\- Un medimago, Potter, por favor, un medimago - suplicó Lucius.

\- Ya he llamado a madame Pomfrey - anunció, sin dar señales de haber notado el tono del rubio mayor, sólo con la mirada fija en el menor.

Pomfrey llegó, y a pesar de tener desconfianza de los señores Malfoy, atendió a Draco. Lo llevaron hasta una de las camillas y Poppy empezó a lanzarle hechizos y tomarle sus signos vitales. Pasó la noche, y la medimaga aún no sabía lo que le sucedía al rubio menor.

Harry Potter no se había separado de Draco, y cuando lo notaron el matrimonio Malfoy no dejaban de verlo con sospecha. Granger se había acercado a él a mitad de la madrugada, no supieron lo que le dijo la chica, pero él negó con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar a un lado de Draco.

Cuando Narcissa había decidido preguntarle el por qué, Madame Pomfrey llegó a dar el diagnóstico.

\- Esta en una especie de coma mágico - anunció a bocajarro - como si su magia hubiera bloqueado el switch en su cabeza que lo lleva a la consciencia.

\- Me está diciendo, ¿que es su magia la que lo mantiene… dormido? - dijo con incredulidad el cabeza de familia.

\- Así es señor Malfoy - sentenció - no puedo hacer más por él, Draco decidirá cuándo volver y ahora si me disculpan - se despidió y se fue a atender a otros pacientes.

Narcissa se acercó a su hijo y se sentó en la cama a su lado, le tomó la mano y se la acarició con suavidad. Vio que una mano hacía lo mismo con la otra y pensando que era su esposo, lo miró, pero no era Lucius, era Harry, que miraba a su hijo con preocupación y para su sorpresa, tanta que hasta pudo sentir sus facciones amoldarse a una expresión que llevaba mucho de no mostrar, Harry Potter se acercó a su hijo y le plantó un suave beso en la frente, mientras murmuraba:

\- Te traeré de vuelta.

Ella no pudo decir nada, ni preguntar a qué se refería, sólo lo vio incorporarse y dirigirse a la salida de la enfermería.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Draco llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a Harry, sabía que no iba a tardar mucho más, pero aun así se sentía solo, lo necesitaba. La habitación ahora lucía mucho más iluminada, se había acercado a una de las ventanas, pero del otro lado estaba todo en blanco, todo, no podía divisar nada en el horizonte, no sabía dónde estaba el suelo y dónde empezaba el cielo.

También trató de salir por la puerta pero esta no se movió, era como si estuviera cerrada con llave, pero a pesar de ser su sueño no podía destrabarla. Por fortuna los gritos y las escenas de terror no se presentaron, por lo que pudo curiosear por su propia habitación. Se acercó al librero y tomó uno de sus libros favoritos pero lo al abrirlo lo encontró todo en blanco. Tomó otro y estaba igual, abrió un par más pero era el mismo resultado, completamente en blanco.

Así que aburrido, y sin la posibilidad de salir de la habitación siguió esperando a Harry.

No supo cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero se despertó cuando la puerta se abrió con estrépito y se cerró de un portazo. Draco se incorporó y al ver a Harry en la habitación, literalmente saltó de la cama y se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Harry! Me has hecho esperar mucho - le dijo con una sonrisa y se separó solo para dirigirse esta vez a sus labios, lo besó y trató de profundizarlo pero Harry no le respondió - ¿Harry?

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Draco? - le tomó de los brazos y lo mantuvo a una distancia para poder verlo a la cara.

\- ¿Besarte? - preguntó en tono obvio.

\- No - le apretó los brazos y frunció el ceño para mostrarle que no estaba jugando - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó esta vez en tono confundido.

\- Encerrarte en tu mente.

Draco se removió, tratando de que Harry lo soltara.

\- Porque sí - respondió en tono frío, sin lugar a replicas, pero Harry no se iba a amedrentar.

\- Esa no es una buena razón.

\- Lo es para mí, ahora deja de lado ese tema y bésame - dijo tratando de besarlo, pero Harry se lo impidió.

\- Draco - dijo arrastrando el nombre como advertencia.

\- Porque quiero estar contigo - dijo muy bajito.

Harry suavizó su expresión y sus manos bajaron la fuerza con la que lo retenían.

\- Puedes estar conmigo, despierto, en el mundo real - su respuesta, en lugar de darle consuelo a Draco lo exaltó.

\- ¡No! - gritó sacudiéndose la manos de Harry - ¡No lo estaré! - caminó hasta la ventana por la que anteriormente había querido ver el patio de su casa.

\- ¿Acaso no me quieres? - le preguntó dolido el moreno.

\- Claro que sí, Harry, por eso me quedo aquí - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- No Draco, en la realidad, ¿no quieres estar conmigo? - dio un par de pasos en dirección pero él se alejó un par más.

\- No me hagas esto, por favor sólo abrázame - suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo haré Draco, pero salgamos de este sueño primero - intentó acercarse otra vez, esta vez Draco no se alejó, pero le respondió:

\- ¡No lo entiendes! Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, con el Harry que me quiere, que me acaricia, que me desea - las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos -. No quiero despertar, no quiero volver a ese mundo, ahí, mi vida es un desastre, mi padre no es lo que siempre admiré, no tengo amigos, el mundo me odia, me creen un mortífago de los peores o uno cobarde, y sobre todo, Harry Potter, el hombre que amo, me odia.

Draco se quedó quieto, con los hombros caídos y las manos ocultando su rostro. Harry iba a decir algo cuando lo vio sacudir suavemente sus hombros y escuchó un sollozo.

\- Por favor, no me hagas volver, déjame seguir aquí, quiero estar aquí, quiero seguir soñando.

Harry apretó los labios y se acercó al rubio en tres zancadas, lo tomó de los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Escucha Draco - lo separó de su cuerpo y lo tomó del rostro para verlo a los ojos - te necesito a mi lado - Draco empezó a sonreír - pero en el mundo real - el rostro de Draco se empezó a transformar en una expresión de enfado - ¡Escucha! - le gritó para que lo dejara terminar - ¡Yo soy el Harry real! ¡Siempre he sido el real! ¡Y lo que quiero en estos momentos es tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte en el mundo real! ¡Así que será mejor que despiertes de una buena vez!

\- Imposible - susurró Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Lo soy, y no soy el único preocupado - hizo un giro con su varita y en la pared que tenían a un lado apareció la escena de Lucius y Narcissa junto a Draco en la enfermería, esperando el diagnóstico de la enfermera -. Eso es de hace unas horas - le dijo al verlo con la mirada fija en sus padres.

\- ¿Es esto… cierto? - le dirigió la mirada cristalizada.

\- Lo es - dijo con firmeza.

Draco trató de sonreírle, pero su rostro se transformó en una expresión aterrada.

\- ¿Harry? - preguntó alarmado.

Harry levantó sus manos y las vio empezar a desaparecer.

\- Mierda, estoy empezando a despertar - levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos contrarios - te estaré esperando.

Draco no pudo decir nada, vio a Harry desaparecer y no volver nunca más.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

Harry salió de la chimenea tropezando, se tuvo que apoyar en el viejo sofá de la sala de la Madriguera. Cuando se incorporó, se sacudió la ceniza de la túnica y caminó en dirección a la cocina.

En el lugar sólo estaba Molly preparando el desayuno, que al verlo, soltó todo y se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo que le correspondió muy apenas.

\- Buenos días, Molly.

\- Buenos días, Harry, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Muy bien Molly, ¿y ustedes?

\- Oh, bien, muy bien, también - parecía que tenía duda de continuar - ¿y… él? ¿Cómo sigue?

Harry suspiró antes de responder.

\- Su salud está perfecta, es sólo que…

\- No despierta - terminó la mujer por él.

Harry volvió a suspirar y asentir. Entonces escucharon pasos bajando la escalera, y por la puerta apareció su amigo.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Qué hay compañero? ¿Cómo has estado? - llegó a saludarlo y la señora Weasley volvió al desayuno.

\- Bien, Ron, ¿y tú?

\- Bien.

Después, uno a uno, empezaron a aparecer los Weasley restantes, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Molly a poner los platos sobre la mesa. Hermione también llegó y todos empezaron a almorzar.

\- En serio compañero, tienes que ir a la tienda y ver los nuevos productos que tenemos - habló con la boca llena.

\- Tal vez me pase por ahí uno de estos días - dijo antes de beber un poco de jugo de calabaza.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos después de almorzar? - propuso su amigo.

\- Lo siento, no puedo - al soltar esas palabras, vio suspirar a su amigo.

\- En serio amigo, tienes que dejar de hacer esas visitas que no te sirven de nada - Harry no dijo nada, dejó el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa y encaró a su amigo con una ceja alzada -. No me mires así, es cierto lo que te digo, ha pasado más de un año y el hurón no da muestras de despertar en un futuro próximo.

Harry apretó los labios antes de responderle con voz helada.

\- Tú no sabes nada.

Ron frunció el ceño por su respuesta y levantó la voz, haciendo que el resto de los presentes detuviera sus pláticas y los voltearan a ver.

\- Soy el que ha sido tu amigo desde los once…

\- Eso no quiere decir que sepas acerca de Draco y yo, ni siquiera Hermione lo sabía hasta que se los dije en las puertas de la enfermería de la escuela.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada - lo interrumpió y por fin reparó en las miradas de los demás, se levantó de la mesa y con una inclinación de cabeza les dijo: - nos vemos la próxima semana - y con un tono más calmo: - estuvo delicioso, Molly.

Después de escuchar el agradecimiento de la mujer, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la chimenea, tomó un poco de polvos flú y dijo:

\- Malfoy Manor.

En esta ocasión logró salir con un poco más de equilibrio de la chimenea. En el salón ya lo esperaba Narcissa, vestida como toda una señora de clase y Harry notó que llevaba una túnica para salir y una capa de viaje.

\- ¿Saldrá, Narcissa? - después de ocho meses de visitar casi a diario su casa, la mujer le había dado permiso de llamarla por su nombre.

\- Así es Harry - ella también se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre -, Lucius cree que será bueno para mí salir de esta casa y pasar unos días en nuestra casa cerca de la playa - dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre de cinco meses de embarazo.

Cuando Harry se había enterado de que Narcissa estaba embarazada había sentido el dolor de la traición, pues lo primero que le pasó por la mente era que se les había hecho muy fácil el reemplazar a Draco, pero al pasar los días se dio cuenta de que no era así, Narcissa aún esperaba el despertar de su hijo con ansias y desesperación, es sólo que Lucius creyó que otro hijo, la sacaría de los continuos estados depresivos en los que la mujer se sumía casi todo el tiempo, además, ella esperaba que fuera una niña, cosa que se pudo comprobar un par de semanas atrás.

\- Yo también lo creo - le sonrió, aunque luego frunció el ceño confundido -, pero, ¿quién se quedará con Draco?

\- Queríamos pedirte ese favor, no será por mucho tiempo, sólo un fin de semana, a lo mucho la semana completa.

Harry, más tranquilo, le sonrió.

\- Por mí no hay ningún problema, pueden quedarse hasta el próximo viernes si quieren.

\- Muchas gracias Harry.

\- Narcissa, ¿estás lista?, oh señor Potter, ¿Narcissa ya le ha dicho nuestra solicitud?

\- Sí y sí, Lucius - respondió la mujer por él.

\- Bueno, espero que encuentre satisfactoria su estadía en nuestra casa.

\- Téngalo por seguro, señor Malfoy - dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Narcissa le sonrió y extendió la mano para que su esposo le ofreciera el brazo, después de las despedidas, el matrimonio se acercó a la chimenea y desaparecieron después de decir el nombre de su otra propiedad.

•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•

En la tercera noche -después de saber que los Malfoy siempre sí se tomarían el resto de la semana para descansar-, Harry no aguantó más y entró en la habitación de Draco. La primera vez que había entrado se había sorprendido al ver que era exactamente igual a como estaba en los sueños compartidos con el ojigris, ahora permanecía tal y como la había dejado su dueño, Narcissa no se permitía mover ni un solo libro o cepillo.

Se acercó a la grandísima cama y se sentó sobre el colchón junto a Draco. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la acarició con suavidad. Nunca, en los catorce meses que Draco llevaba en el coma mágico, había pasado la noche con él y ahora que lo tenía a su lado no podía quitarse del pensamiento el acostarse en la misma cama y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

No lo pensó por mucho tiempo, se quitó las pantuflas y levantando las sábanas, se acostó junto a Draco, lo abrazó con fuerza, lo besó en la frente y susurró:

\- Vuelve.

Se quedó dormido de inmediato y cuando abrió sus ojos -muy poco tiempo después según Harry-, lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos grises que le veían de manera extraña.

\- Oh, mierda - fue lo primero que dijo - no tuve la precaución de evitar el sueño compartido.

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No querías volver a verme? - su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

Harry suspiró cerrando los ojos, se frotó un poco la frente y volvió a mirar los ojos grises ahora tristes.

\- No es eso, Draco - lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo -, es sólo que lo he estado evitando para que despiertes, si te sigo visitando en tus sueños nunca saldrás.

\- Entonces, ¿me sigues queriendo?

\- No responderé a eso - le apartó el flequillo y le dio un beso en la frente - al menos no aquí, si quieres saber la respuesta será mejor que despiertes.

Draco sonrió y Harry se sorprendió porque era una sonrisa típica de Malfoy, esa sonrisa de suficiencia de que obtiene todo lo que quiere.

\- Entonces hazlo - casi ordenó.

\- No lo haré - declaró con firmeza.

\- Hazlo, Potter, estoy despierto - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- No, no lo estás.

\- Joder con tu idiotez Potter - Draco se incorporó y empujó al moreno hasta hacerlo caer de la cama.

\- ¡Draco! - se incorporó rápidamente y lo miró con enojo - ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso, idiota?

\- Aquí el idiota eres tú Potter - se había sentado en la cama y cruzado de brazos, con la mirada divertida y un poco cómo la del antiguo Draco rompe huevos, antes de dejarlo hablar continuó - Mira por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañado - Ahí no hay nada, Draco.

El rubio giró los ojos con desesperación.

\- Tú sólo hazlo Potter.

Harry, frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a la ventana y apartó la cortina enfadado para mostrarle el paisaje de la nada al idiota del rubio, pero lo que vio del otro lado lo dejó sorprendido.

\- No puede ser - susurró, frente a él se mostraba el jardín de los Malfoy en todo su esplendor bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Harry se giró para ver al rubio y lo encontró en la cama sentado sobre sus talones y sonriéndole de una manera maravillosa que le calentaba el pecho y sentía escozor en sus ojos. Se acercó a él rápidamente, se subió a la cama arrodillándose frente a Draco, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con fuerza. Draco también se arrodilló y rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus manos.

\- Eres… un maldito… desgraciado… - dijo entre beso y beso el moreno, después se separó y miró a Draco con sus acusadores ojos, acuosos por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos - ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que me has hecho pasar?

\- Lo siento - susurró, bajó la mirada y puso sus manos sobre las que aún le apresan el rostro - tenía miedo, de que fuera una mentira, un engaño de mi propio subconsciente - levantó la mirada y Harry pudo ver rastros de la duda en su mirada, la cual desapareció cuando sonrió -. Hasta que te escuché.

\- ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Si, también te sentí a mi lado.

\- Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Estaba recostado en mi cama, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en ti - sonrió, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa -, después sentí que te acostabas a mi lado y me abrazabas, pero al abrir mis ojos no estabas aunque aún podía sentirte, y luego te escuché, me llamaste.

Harry recordó de cuando se había acostado en la cama, cómo lo había abrazado y el susurro de un "vuelve" escapar de sus labios. Entonces sonrió y se llamó idiota a sí mismo por no haber intentado dormir con Draco, haberlo llamado con sus caricias y sus besos. Pero apartó todo de su mente en ese instante, no era momento de lamentarse pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Todavía me quieres? - preguntó Draco sonriendo.

\- No - aseguró.

Draco frunció el ceño y su mirada titubeó, pero antes de que se formaran malos entendidos en su cabeza Harry continuó:

\- Te amo, Draco.

La sorpresa llenó el rostro de Draco, sus mejillas se colorearon y Harry pudo notarlo a pesar de la oscuridad que había en la habitación.

\- También te amo, Harry - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - oh Merlín, no sabes desde hace cuánto que lo hago.

\- En realidad si lo sé, tú me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

\- Oh, es cierto - le dio un golpe en el brazo - eres un idiota, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que eras tú? De haberlo sabido no te habría dicho muchas cosas que te dije.

\- Precisamente por eso, nunca hubieras sido tú realmente, no hubiéramos podido confiar el uno al otro y realmente quería conocerte sin todas esas máscaras que te protegían.

Draco suspiró, se empezó a recostar en la cama llevándose a Harry con él.

\- Eso tengo que admitirlo.

\- Ya no importa Draco, deja todo eso en el pasado, lo único que importa es que ya estamos juntos.

\- Por favor Harry, dime que esto es real, que cuando llegue la mañana seguirás aquí, que si me duermo cuando despierte seguirás aquí y no te desvanecerás como un sueño.

\- Te lo prometo, pero prométeme tú, que despertarás, que no te volverás a recluir en el sueño.

\- Te lo prometo pues no tengo por qué hacerlo, mi sueño no podría superar esta realidad.

Harry sonrió y estrechó a Draco entre sus brazos. Draco y él tenían un sueño y a partir de la mañana siguiente lo empezarían a hacer realidad.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

 **Esta enooooorme...**

 **Me salió mucho más largo de lo que creí, y no creo que sea tan interesante como para haber mantenido a alguien pegado a la computadora leyendo esta cosa, así que si has llegado hasta aquí te amaré con todo mi corazón.**

 **Si conoces la letra de la canción en la que está inspirado este OS, habrás podido encontrar unas cuantas referencias a lo largo de esta monstruosidad.**

 **Ahora, si se preguntan como es que Harry y Draco comparten sus sueños, tuve dos opciones, una poción o un hechizo, tenía planeado que Harry se lo explicara a Draco -porque él lo había hecho- en su discusión en el sueño, pero al final no lo escribí, no me convencía nada.**

 **Bien los dejo para que digieran este monstruo, espero saber sus opiniones.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 27/03/2016


	2. The One That Got Away

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencia: [Slash/Drarry/Hanny/DracoxAstoria/OoC/T]**

 **Summary: Draco y Harry se vuelven a ver en el andén 9 3/4 después de varios años de no hacerlo, desde que una mañana uno despertó y se dio cuenta de la ausencia del otro en su cama.**

 **Palabras: 1,788**

 **Este fic participa en el Cuarto Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **Magia en la música**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Segunda participación

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. _The One That Got Away_ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

 _And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep for our promises  
Be us against the world_

 _And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

\- Katy Perry

•.¸¸.•✿•.¸¸.•

 _"Se acabó."_

Las palabras de esa estúpida carta, resuenan en su mente cuando lo vuelve a ver desde unos cuantos metros a la distancia en el andén 9 ¾. Ni siquiera era una carta, era una estúpida nota con dos únicas palabras que le habían destruido su mundo entero en cuanto la recibió, y que creía que mucho tiempo atrás había olvidado.

No le gusta admitirlo, y mucho menos el haberlo notado, pero está mucho más guapo desde la última vez que lo vio. Su cabello rubio platino ahora le llega a la mitad de la espalda y sigue causando reflejos cuando la luz del sol se posa sobre él. Sus ojos grises —ahora un poco más oscuros— miran con orgullo a un pequeño frente a él, con el mismo cabello platinado que el suyo.

Observa como le dice un par de cosas y el pequeño asiente ante sus palabras, lo cual le hace ganar un corto abrazo y una media sonrisa. Es ahí donde él levanta la vista y su mirada gris oscuro se encuentra con la suya verde empañada. No parece sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí, incluso levanta una de las comisuras de su boca en una extraña sonrisa —como si estuviera llena de nostalgia y algo más que no puede identificar—.

Cuando los ojos grises enfocan algo detrás de él, la sonrisa se borra, Harry gira la cabeza y ve a su esposa observando a ese rubio que con solo una mirada a removido sentimientos que creía enterrados desde mucho tiempo atrás. Pero esos sentimientos ya no importan, se obliga a tranquilizarse y le regresa la mirada al rubio. Sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar y Harry le dirige una inclinación de cabeza que Draco Malfoy responde. Después se acerca a su mujer, Ginny Weasley —ahora Potter—, le rodea la cintura con un brazo y le da un beso en la frente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — escucha que le pregunta en un susurro.

Harry sonríe, asiente con la cabeza y responde en susurros también:

— Perfectamente. Vamos — se apresura a hablar cuando le ve abrir la boca de nuevo —, hay que despedir a nuestros hijos, no los veremos en un tiempo.

Ginny le sonríe y ambos, entrelazados, se acercan de nuevo a sus hijos mayores que ese año parten a Hogwarts juntos, por primera vez.

Harry no vuelve a buscar a Draco con la mirada, pues lo suyo había terminado mucho tiempo atrás, una mañana de verano en la que se despertó solo en su cama, la ropa de Draco ya no se encontraba en su armario, sus libros ya no estaban en la estantería e incluso la habitación, que Harry había acondicionado como laboratorio para sus experimentos en pociones, estaba completamente vacía.

Sólo una nota —una jodida nota—, dejada cuidadosamente sobre la encimera de la cocina, en la que ni siquiera explicaba la ausencia de tantas cosas a las que se había acostumbrado.

En cambio, Draco no puede dejar de ver a Harry. Lo nota un poco más alto, más guapo y tiene un aire interesante que le hace ver atractivo. Definitivamente la adultez le queda muy bien. También nota que está más en forma, aunque eso es comprensible con todos los entrenamientos a los que debe someterse en el departamento de Aurores.

No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, seguía completamente seguro de que había sido lo mejor para ambos, sólo con observarlos a los dos y al mundo a su alrededor sabía que había sido lo correcto. Harry continuaba siendo el Héroe amado por toda la comunidad mágica y Draco poco a poco se iba ganando una reputación propia, y no una heredada por su padre.

La aversión que la gente había desarrollado por la relación que mantenían había desaparecido en cuanto Harry anunció su compromiso con la Weasley. Para ellos, todo había vuelto al orden natural del mundo. Su héroe seguía siendo de ellos, comprometido con otra gran heroína de guerra, y a él, por fin parecían querer darle otra oportunidad, aunque no al lado de su héroe y sólo en lo más bajo de la sociedad mágica.

Si toda la mierda del pasado hubiera estado dirigida sólo a él, Draco lo hubiera soportado, no le habría importado lo que pensara la gente ni los desplantes de los que era víctima diariamente. Pero no era el único que los sufría y Draco nunca dejaría que la vida por la que Harry había luchado y sacrificado tanto se le viniera abajo.

La locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts se pone en marcha, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y Draco desvía su mirada para darle un último "Hasta las vacaciones de Navidad" a su hijo Scorpius. Cuando el tren se pierde de vista Draco regresa su mirada a Harry, el cual sonríe mientras abraza por la cintura a su esposa y habla con sus amigos, la sabelotodo y la comadreja.

Siente unas delicadas manos rodear su brazo izquierdo y baja la mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunta preocupada.

— Perfectamente.

Ella lo mira con una ceja alzada demostrando que no le creía. Draco le sonríe y sacude ligeramente la cabeza.

— Lo digo en serio.

— Está bien, pretenderé que te creo, como toda buena esposa.

Él suelta una risita y posa su mano derecha sobre las de su esposa, que seguían sobre el interior de su codo izquierdo. Por el rabillo del ojo observa a Harry y sus amigos caminar en dirección a la salida del andén.

Draco también empieza a caminar en la misma dirección sólo que algunos metros más atrás.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — escucha el susurro de Astoria. Draco tarda un par de segundos en responder.

— No — se escuchó convencido. Al menos, ahora, a un lado de su esposa e hijo no lo hacía.

— ¿En serio? — Draco asintió — ¿Aún lo amas?

— Tú sabes que sí.

Astoria le dirige una sonrisa y él se la responde. Daba gracias a Merlín y Morgana el haber encontrado en Astoria no sólo una gran madre para su hijo, sino también una gran amiga para él.

— Y tú, ¿no te arrepientes?

— ¿De haberme casado contigo? — Draco asiente con la cabeza — No, soy muy feliz. Sé que no tengo tu amor, pero tengo tu cariño, tu lealtad y para mi gran asombro tu fidelidad.

— ¡Hey! — protesta, Astoria ríe un poco más fuerte.

— Además, me has dado un hijo maravilloso.

— Yo también te agradezco por eso.

Siguen caminando hasta la salida, una vez fuera del andén y de King´s Cross, se encaminan al punto de desaparición más cercano.

— ¿Crees que, si se da la oportunidad, volverían a estar juntos?

— Tal vez, en alguna otra vida.

— Draco, estoy hablando en serio.

— Yo también, en ésta vida él tiene a la Weasley y a sus hijos, y yo te tengo a ti y a Scorpius.

En ese momento entran a un callejón y segundos después _desaparecen_ a Malfoy Manor.

— Draco, sabes tan bien como yo, que no estaré mucho tiempo más con ustedes — suelta en cuanto _aparece_ en la sala de té de la mansión.

Draco aprieta sus párpados y sus manos se hacen un puño, como tratando de reprimir algunos pensamientos, después suspira y se relaja.

— Astoria, aún no sabemos eso.

— Sí lo sabemos, en algunos meses moriré y esta podría ser tu oportunidad pues ya no tendrías que preocuparte por mí.

Draco suspira con frustración y se talla el rostro con las manos.

— Tory, maldición, no quiero aceptar que morirás — se acerca a ella y le toma el rostro con las manos —, pero, incluso si tú no estás, él tiene su propia familia, la cual no destruiré sólo por un capricho mío.

— No es un capricho, ustedes se aman.

— No creo que él me siga amando — niega con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— No puedes estar seguro de eso — argumenta.

— Tampoco de que me siga amando — aún tiene la sonrisa, se acerca a ella y le besa suavemente los labios —. Ahora vayamos con mis padres, pronto será la hora del almuerzo.

— Draco…

— No sigas Tory, incluso si ya no estás más a mi lado no podría aspirar a volver a tener algo con él, no tengo el derecho de arruinarle la felicidad y estabilidad que ha conseguido, ya que fui yo el que se marchó.

Draco le sonríe y extiende su mano para que la tome, ella suspira y una vez más deja pasar el tema, toma su mano y juntos, van en busca de los padres de Draco.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.•. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. •..ஐ

 **Sé perfectamente que quedó algo... inconcluso, yo lo siento incompleto, pero al momento de continuar escribiendo, lo único que salía de mis dedos eran cosas que poco a poco los volvían a juntar, y la esencia de la canción es de que no lo logran, tal vez lo continúe (depende mucho de la opinión de ustedes) pero será algo aparte, fuera de esta recopilación de OS.**

 **Bien, hablando sobre el OS, me salió a la inversa, se supone que la canción esta contada por la parte "abandonada", pero aquí me salió que la cuenta más el que "abandona", más que nada porque quería que se supieran las razones del por qué Draco hizo lo que hizo.**

 **Si el OS queda aquí, sería la segunda vez que escribo un final no-feliz, los cuales odio, pues soy de las que piensa que la vida ya es una mierda como para que la ficción lo sea también, ¿pero qué más le podemos hacer?**

 **Eso sería todo, agradezco de antemano a las lindas personitas que me quieran dejar un review, y si tienen cuenta en FF se los responderé a la brevedad.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 29/08/2016


End file.
